


Loceit | Frustration~ [One shot]

by AbsolutelyRanomNerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyRanomNerd/pseuds/AbsolutelyRanomNerd
Summary: After getting into a nasty argument with the lights logan goes to Janus’ room In search of the morally grey side. Taking his frustration and stress out with the others assistance
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Loceit | Frustration~ [One shot]

It was early evening when Janus heard some confrontation going on downstairs, he decided it was best to stay out of it and await hearing what had gone on from one of them later. That was until he head a distinct

“ _Maybe if you fucking listened to me *for once* you wouldn’t be in this mess. Get the hell out of my way-_ “

and then a thud, asif someone had been knocked over. Within moments Janus heard someone quickly making their way up the stairs, while quiet mumbles continued below him. He looked curiously to the door as the steps drew closer, his room was the furthest into the hall and away from the others, it wasn’t common he had guests. Before he had a chance to react logan Stormed into his room, flicking his wrist to lock the door behind him, sealing them in. Janus tilted his head, confused- Stood in the middle of his room almost out of place.  
‘ _Why would logan come to my room_?’

Him and logan had a flirtationship- Meaning He would viciously flirt with Logan because he found it intriguing to see what would spark a reaction from the typically cold man. Logan usually ignored his advances but would occasionally make an off handed comment back that would catch Janus off guard.  
“Uh.. Log-“

Before He could finish speaking logan had pushed Janus up against the wall behind him, logans own torso flush against his. Janus felt his face turning several shades of crimson as he looked to Logan, who was now pinning him to the wall, mere inches from his face and had a rage behind his eyes like Janus had never previously seen. He was about to question the other again but was cut off by logans lips roughly pressing into his own, he was confused but didn’t mind- He had a small crush on the logical side for a while and though he wasn’t discreet about it, Logan never seemed to either catch on or care. Then finally logan broke the kiss, giving Janus a warning glance to stay quiet as he began to speak.

“ **Janus I have a request. Answer clearly and quickly, understood**?”

Janus froze- He knew his expression couldn’t have been anything to pride himself on and the colour would likely compare to romans sash. He however, offered a quick nod in return.

“ **You need to tell me if you would like me to stop at any point. Up until that point you are * _mine_ *, Clear**?”

Janus felt his eyes go wide and he audibly gulped at the implication of logans words, the typically uptight calm and collected man being so very unhinged infront of him, Tie hung loosely around his neck, top button undone, hair was slightly out of place and still that fire in his eyes remained. Janus was never usually this quick to submit but logan had both caught him off guard and well.. He stood no chance against the pure energy that was radiating off of logan right now (not that he wanted to) And him being himself, he was curious- A trait he had picked up from the other in their brief meetings.  
  
“Y-yes, you’re clear Lo”

And like that logan drew him quickly in for another kiss- He had always pictured logans Affection to be gentle and soft, he was completely unprepared but very much welcomed it. The kiss continued, growing more heated by the second, logan was getting closer, drawing himself more towards Janus until he was practically being straddled all while pressing Janus up and against the wall. Some quiet sounds and gasps occasionally escaped Janus, being so unused to being on the receiving end of affection, he couldn’t help himself- And logan didn’t seem to mind it, A small smirk working its way onto logans face.

Logan reached up slightly and removed Deceit’s hat, Throwing it carelessly behind him. Janus took a moments glance in protest as he looked to where the hat had landed, only to have logan firmly grasping his chin and pulling him back into the kiss. Deceit gasped, Logan was being so rough- He’d never seen this side to him before. It was at this point logan picked up deceit and moved his legs so the other was wrapped around him, before laying them both onto the bed adjacent to them.

Deceit looked up shocked to Logan, who was currently unbuttoning his shirt for him. He sat up slightly only to be pushed back down, which gained another gasp in response. By this point logan had been grinding up against him for a while and Janus was getting far too flustered for his own good, Knowing soon enough neither of them (atleast himself) would have much capacity for thought; Janus reached up and tugged on logans tie, earning a sharp look from the other.  
“W-wait-“

Logan stopped in his tracks, lifting his hand from deceits now unbuttoned shirt and panting above the other. He raised an eyebrow for deceit to continue but said nothing as he attempted to calm his breathing.  
  
“The others- * _huff_ * they could come in at any-“

Logan shook his head.

“ **The door was locked upon my arrival, the room is sealed, no one is sinking in or coming in through that door until one of us unlocks it.** ”  
  
‘ _Of course logan would have already considered that_ ’ Janus looked off slightly, his face was still red and flushed, breathing heavily as he spoke.

“What if they hear us?”

Deceit looked up at Logan, his heart fluttering as he saw the hungry look that met him. Logan returned his smirk as he looked over the man beneath him. He gave a low chuckle and lowered himself to deceit, Almost whispering into the his ear.  
  
“ **Good, it is about time they listened to us.** ”

At that Janus’ breath hitches, realising logan had no intention of keeping quiet, allowing himself a low moan as he thought Of the implications that would hold. Janus let go of Logans tie, met with a messy kiss as logan helped him out of his shirt before returning to his previous upright stance. Logan took a moment to admire deceits torso, looking at how his scales formed in patches, meeting nicely on his hips. He glanced up for a second to see Janus meeting his gaze, looking a little flustered before swiftly looking away. Logan chuckled again and ran his forefinger along some of the scales on Janus’ hips. Deceit shuddered, and bit his lip attempting not to let off how sensitive his scales could be. Logan almost growled, frustrated the other was trying to stay quiet, even for a moment.  
  
He lent down and licked a line tracing one edge of his scales to the other, across his hips, Dipping a little in the middle for a tease. Deceit began moaning, only to clasp a hand over his mouth before logan could stop him. Logan did growl this time, becoming more frustrated with Janus’ attempts at brattish behaviour.

“ **Arms up. _Now._** ”

Janus looked up to Logan, seeing the other leaning over him, flicking his wrist to summon something above Janus’ head. He reached his arms up and over his head before feeling something being tied tightly to them and then secured up and over his head.  
  
“ **Pull**.”

He pulled on his arms and realised there was no leeway room, looking back to logan noticing his tie missing. Janus whined between huffs, Unable to mask his slowly growing groans and moans. Logan retreated back down and this time bit over his scales on his left hip. Deceit gasped and soon found himself panting, Short but quick moans escaping him on every breath. He rolled his eyes as he felt logan reaching across his pants, unbuttoning the top button and then ripping them clean down the seam, so he had the trouser section on but the pants themselves where separated.

Janus was quickly becoming a moaning mess, glancing down to see his boxer shorts’ failed attempt in masking his very hard self, his lower half shivering as logan scratched and marked across him. Instinctively his other arms summoned, the first two reaching outwards and grasping the covers of the bedding and the other two quickly moving across himself. He brought he lower left one up and snapped it, removing what was left of his clothing, watching his own chest rise and fall and then up to logan, of whom looked very pleased with himself. The other hand reached up and tugged at logans shirt, an attempt the get it off. Logan pinned all four of his free arms down with ease and hovered above him, staring down at him

“ **I did not give you permission to touch my clothing**.”

Janus gulped and nodded, beginning to squirm in place as he avoided touching himself. He was painfully hard at this point, almost on the verge of begging logan to continue, seeing the other lift his shirt up and over his head and undoing his own pants and boxers. He cautiously reached down, shivering as he reached his dick, he was so sensitive- Deceits eyes lolled and he let out a low moan, drawing logans attention.

“ **Don’t make me tie the rest of your hands up. Carry on and I’ll tear you in half.** ”

his tone was stern but taunting, Almost daring Janus to thrust again. Janus’ response was to smirk cockily as he slowly pumped his hand down giving an overly drawn out moan, letting his whole lower half rock up as he did so. Logans look turned sharp, taking deceits wrists into his own, ignoring the other two for a moment, and pushed them up and out of the way, giving a single thrust forward himself so he was pressing against Janus, occasionally pressing slightly harder, teasing.   
“ **now, You can do as you’re told and I’ll prep myself up nicely for you, giving you some chance of walking tomorrow, Or if you’re so desperate I can go in dry and you can get what you do clearly want now. Make your mind up quickly.”**

Janus looked up to logan, seeing he was deadly serious- Going in dry would be painful, he knew that- As much as he’d love to explore punishments, now wasn’t the time. He unclenched his hands and held them out straight giving a silent assurance of submission.

” **Good boy.”**

logan purred, letting go of Janus’ wrists and summoning a bottle of lube, pouring a fair amount directly onto his own dick, rubbing himself a few times before bringing himself back over top of Janus. He pressed himself back up against deceit and leaned up to his ear.  
  
“ **Say when**.”

Janus was shaking, squirming and moaning at logans words and actions, the tease earlier had just built his anticipation.

‘ _fuck I’m going to cum untouched at this rate_ ’

Janus whined loudly again before wrapping his legs around logan drawing him harshly towards himself.

“P-Please, _Fuck_ -“

His eyes lolled back as Janus could barely speak between his own desperation, he brought his hands up and around logans back, holding him close as the other began fucking him hard, Much harder than he imagined. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes as he yelped, the suddenty of his thrusts being relatively painful for him regardless, he was now more grateful he waited for logans preparation previously.

Logan adjusted himself, using one arm to support himself from leaning directly on Janus, rather hovering just above him and the other tracing down the others torso as he began jacking Janus fast, feeling the others nails begin scratching his back.

“S-Shit Lo- * _Hah_ * y-you might want to- fuck, You might want to slow d-down or I’m gonna c- * _hah_ *”

“ **Cum all you want, I’m not done until you’re in a pool of your own cum, Blood and sweat.** ”

Logans voice was a low, firm growl to which Janus moaned loudly in response, feeling himself edging and holding it as much as he could. The more effort he put into not finishing, the harder and faster logan seemed to be fucking into him. He was getting louder and giving less and less care as to whether he was heard by the others. Logan bit down hard into his shoulder earning a gasp from Janus, feeling a warm liquid begin to drip down his shoulder before logan other went back down to lick and suck at the bite. This sent Janus over the edge, seeing logans wings had only just summoned themselves he whined, the hands that where out holding the sheets where clenched tightly, pulling on the ones above his head while holding logan closer towards himself. He was thrusting upwards aimlessly and Logan didn’t seem to mind-

“ _Fuck- Fuck, Fuck-_ * _hah_ * L-Logan- S-Shit I’m gonna- * _hAah_ *”

Cursing profusely as he came, a hot thick pool onto his chest and stomach. But logan didn’t stop- by this point Janus’ noises where a mix of breathless moans and whines as he quickly became overstimulated. Logan moved to Janus’ other shoulder, biting down and again, drawing blood, the former side was still bleeding, though it was just a trickle from what he could feel. Janus felt the pierce into his skin and nearly screamed at the sensation, his whole body was tingling and he didn’t want it to stop. It was now dawning on Janus he hadn’t seen logans animalistic traits but it would seem he either sharp teeth or had summoned them for the sole purpose of biting. Either way Janus felt himself shudder as again he felt the feeling of hot liquid running down his shoulder.

Logan was still furiously thrusting into him, short, harsh and fast- Letting out his frustration in each thrust and relishing in every gasp and grunt. The hand logan was leaning on grasped at the the covers as Janus’ own hand accidentally brushed past logans wing.

“ **Watch the wings**.”

Logan grunted out before returning to marking along Deceits shoulders. Logans hand reached up from Deceits dick, The other immediately whining in response. Logan roughly scratched up Janus’ chest, the loud moans in response to this returned the previous smirk to logans face as he again reached back down, pumping Janus, getting a shrill cry as Janus quickly felt the familiar knot in his stomach.

“L-lo * _Hhh_ * s-Slow * _AAh Fuck_ *”

The request to slow down only had logan returning to his previous speed, seeing Janus already hard and ready to burst again.

Logan leaned back up to Janus’ face, enjoying his expression for a moment.

“ **Cum for me. I want to hear you this time**.”

Janus groaned at logans voice, it was low and seductive and sent tingles rocking through him. Janus’ hands began shaking again as he desperately looked for something to grip on logans back, attempting to avoid his wings and tugging at the ones tied up. Logan swiped his thumb over deceits tip and that final action was enough to send Deceit over again, he came, Screaming logans name and again covering himself and Logan in hot sticky cum.

“Fuck logan- P-please-“

“ **Please what?** ”

“* _aAh_ * F-Fuck just Please!”

Deceit begged, Not even sure what he was begging for at this point, just begging for Logan. His whole body was shaking and hot, logan himself was shaking and getting more irregular with his thrusts.

“ ** _Uugh_ Fuck Dee**-“

Logan suddenly moaning over him set Janus on fire, he was relentlessly tugging and squirming, thrusting his hips into the air above wanting more.

“L-Lo, Go D- * _hah_ * Deeper!”

Logan inhaled sharply but did as requested, sloppily pounding into deceit going fast and deep into him, letting go of his twitching dick at last to put his arm under Janus’ waist, lifting him up slightly and into himself. Logans brow furrowed as he continued, grunting to himself and biting his lip, his wings where occasionally flexing behind him, flapping each time Janus would brush past them. Logan was struggling to keep his face calm as he felt himself drawing closer to finishing. Janus began gently running his hands up and through logans wings, who in response quickly dropped the other back down, drawing him into a kiss as he finally thrust up and flush to Janus’ hips holding still there as his wings shot out straight around him- messily finishing inside of the other.

He managed to hit Janus’ prostate a few times before finishing, Making him cum a third time- earning some shrill moans from Janus into their kiss. And for a moment that’s how they laid. Panting and gasping, Logan eventually pulling out and collapsing next to Janus, untying him and bringing him into his side, feeling the other breathlessly cuddle up to him and wrapping a wing around them both. They sat in comfortable quiet for a moment before Janus looked up to logan, beside him.

“W-where did _that_ come from?”

“ **I got to the point where I just didn’t care any more- My feelings for you, the others, Judgement- Anything. I didn’t care what anyone thought because they didn’t care about me- All except you. And possibly some stress relief**.”

Logan added the last part with a huff of a laugh, Still coming down himself.

“F-feelings for me?”

Janus’ face went dark red, looking over the others face for any sign of a lie. He was flustered and dizzy on his own endorphins, Having came three times in one session- He was a little bit out of it.

“ **Yes. I would have thought it clear I had romantic feelings for you based on the last-** “

Logan went to look at his watch and Janus just pushed it down, moving his head up to logans chest.

“I have liked for you for a while too-“

Logan smiled- Kissing the top of deceits head- Finally finding a lack of response to be the best one. They calmly laid in the aftermath for a while, coming down and aftercare (primarily cuddling) before hearing a knock at the door. Both of their heads turned to the door- It was patton.

“I- Uh.. I don’t think I want to come in- Just.. is everything okay? The others told me to leave you alone and they seemed.. Very distressed-“

Logan and Janus looked to each other and stifled a laugh before logan held up a hand, letting Janus know to keep quiet.

“ **I find it comical that you could all hear me on the other side of the mindscape but not five feet in front of you. Return to the others and inform them of my permanent absence. I won’t be returning**.”

Deceit looked up in shock to logan- This was his dream come true, he hugged up close to the other using all three pairs of arms to do so, Logan again bringing his wings and arms around him, returning the hug.

“O-oh.. I see.. We will miss you logan.”

Janus couldn’t help but blurt out

“Liar.”

They giggled to eachother as they heard patton walk off.

“That was a little mean-“

“ **I’m shocked he listened to me at all.** ”

And like that they both burst out laughing, embracing one another and finally feeling a sense of complete.

“This is nice but-“

Logan looked over the two-

“ **I think we should grab a shower and- Maybe some new sheets**.”

Janus looked at them both, nude, covered in the aftermath and drenched in sweat. He nodded and smiled.

“Sounds good.”


End file.
